1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display technology, and more particular to a glass substrate transmission device and a method for detecting the rotational synchronization of driven shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
In the LCD panel production process, it uses the conveyor as the transmission device to flow the TFT-LCD glass substrate. Currently, the transmission device use low-dust and anti-static rollers composed of POM or Teflon to transmit the glass substrate.
In transmission process of the glass substrate, it requires a smooth flow, no jitter, no deviation of flow, and no scratches of the glass substrate. Therefore, each of the driven shafts must rotate at the same speed to meet the above requirement, and each contact point with the glass substrate of each of the rollers must in the same contour surface.
It usually can use adjustment method to ensure that the height of the contact points with the glass substrate of the rollers are within the permissible error range, but each driven shaft may be affected by magnetic main drive shaft, site impact as well as sudden changes in temperature and other factors so that it can not guarantee the synchronization.
The glass substrate depends on rolling friction to transmit. In the transmission process, when a driven shaft stop rotating due to failure or the speed is not synchronized with other driven shafts, the point of the roller on the driven shafts contacting the glass substrate produce sliding friction.
On one hand, when the sliding friction is much larger than the rolling friction, it may marks or scratches the glass substrate. On the other hand, the new sliding friction destroy the force balance of the glass substrate and cause the glass substrate to jitter and flow resulting in the fragments of glass substrate.
When each driven shaft rotation is not synchronized to produce sliding friction, it is difficult to detect with the naked eye and hard to discover on time. It is often aware to repair equipment when fragments or defective of the products have happened.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a glass substrate transmission device and a method for detecting synchronization of the driven shafts to solve the conventional art which can not rapidly detect that if the driven shafts rotate synchronously.